The invention relates to a moving member holding mechanism for locking moving members, such as sheet stacking plates, installed in paper feeding devices provided in image forming apparatus, while the apparatus is being transported. The invention further relates to a paper feeding device that has the moving member holding mechanism and to an image forming apparatus that includes the moving member holding mechanism.
An image forming apparatus forms an image on a sheet such as of paper or OHP film. The apparatus includes an image reading section, an image forming section, and a paper feeding section (hereinafter also referred to as a paper feeding device). The image reading section has a scanning unit. The scanning unit scans an image-bearing side of an original document placed on an original platen, to read image information from the document. The paper feeding section has a stacking plate for stacking sheets. The stacking plate is movable up and down within a predetermined range. The paper feeding section also has a driving section for raising the stacking plate to place the stacked sheets in a pick-up position. The sheets are fed, one by one, to the image forming section. The image forming section forms an image on a fed sheet according to the image information read by the image reading section.
While the apparatus is being transported, its positional changes or vibrations may cause moving members, such as the scanning unit and the stacking plate, to collide with other component members and be damaged. To avoid such potential damage, the moving members are locked with locking members, such as screws or pins, during transport of the apparatus. The locking members are to be removed from the apparatus after the apparatus is placed at an installation site. In the condition, the moving members are rendered movable in the apparatus.
If the locking members fail to be removed before using the apparatus, supply of a driving force to the moving members may cause damage to the apparatus, a break in power supply circuit, or the like. As a solution to the problem, JP H11-064999A discloses an image forming apparatus in which a sealing member is stretched over an exterior pressure plate (a document holder plate) and connected at both ends to locking members. The sealing member prevents opening of the pressure plate. The pressure plate can be opened, and an original document can be read, only after the sealing member is removed. Thus, the locking members never fail to be removed.
The conventional apparatus however necessitates a user removing the locking members. Also, the use of the sealing member limits the position of the locking members.
In view of the foregoing, a feature of the invention is to provide: a moving member holding mechanism that has a locking member which can be arranged at an unlimited position and that is capable of driving a moving member in a normal manner, without damage to the moving member or a driving device, even when the locking member fails to be removed; a paper feeding device having the moving member holding mechanism; and an image forming device including the moving member holding mechanism.